Magnetic tape drives provide a tool for storing large amounts of data, for example, for performing backups. However, the motion of the magnetic tape across the tape bearing surfaces can cause tribocharging to occur. As used herein, tribocharging refers to the electrification of materials during frictional contact, e.g., the buildup of a static charge. The tribocharging can lead to an electrostatic discharge (ESD), which may damage the read/write elements in the head.
Further, the tribocharging may cause current flows in various parts of the head. These currents may contribute to the electrochemical removal and deposition of material from the read/write elements and magnetic tape. The removal of material from the read/write elements and the surrounding dielectric is commonly referred to as pole tip recession (PTR). Over time, PTR spaces the active elements away from the magnetic tape, leading to reduced performance and head failure.